


Celebrations

by cavaleira



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki gives Thor a hero's welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> So kaz-on-the-plate from tumblr thought Thorki under the table blowjobs were a wonderful idea and I wholeheartedly agreed. I think I officially have a thing for Loki teasing the fuck out of Thor while they're in public.

Thor smiles as he and his company enter the golden citadel of Asgard. He has been away for many weeks fighting a campaign against the Rock Trolls, and is grateful to have returned home at last. There will be a feast this evening in the warriors' honor and Thor is very much looking forward to it. It will be nice to see his parents again as well and to see how they have fared in his absence. But most of all, he is looking forward to seeing Loki.

Usually, Loki was right by Thor's side in battle, but he had not come along on this campaign. Thor had missed Loki terribly, but it could not be helped. A trade delegation had been coming from Svartalfheim and Odin had requested Loki's presence for the negotiations. 

The warriors walk until they reach the courtyard right by the banquet hall where their friends and family are waiting for them. Thor hugs his parents and spends a few minutes telling them about his adventures, but he is always looking for Loki out of the corner of his eye. Thor is beginning to wonder if he will have to go in search of his brother, when he finally sees him across the room. Loki is dressed in his armor and his silhouette looks as striking as ever. Thor cannot wait until the feast is over and he and Loki can slip away. For the past weeks he has had nothing but his own right hand for company and he longs for Loki's touch.

"Brother!" Thor says. He crosses the room in long strides and then pulls Loki into a crushing hug. When he lets go, he looks down at his brother and sees that all is not well. Loki's eyes look too glassy and tired, his skin too pale. 

"What is wrong?" Thor asks him.

"Nothing," Loki reassures him, "I am just feeling ill today. Perhaps I have worked myself too hard with finalizing the trade agreements."

"You should see a healer," Thor insists, but Loki only shakes his head.

"I just need a little rest," Loki says. "I will skip the feast and go rest for awhile."

"Very well," Thor says, but he is not best pleased with this.

"Don't worry, Thor," Loki says, leaning in to whisper in Thor's ear, "I am sure I will be well enough to give you a proper welcome home later."

Thor feels himself flush and he wishes he could kiss Loki here and now, but no one can know about their relationship. Thor watches Loki leave and then heads into the banquet hall with the other warriors.

The hall is beautiful decorated for their return, a true warriors welcome. Thor sits down with his friends and the servers start bringing out trays of food and mead. The food is delicious and he is famished after weeks of battle, but it's hard to enjoy it because he can't stop worrying about Loki. Every time his eyes glance over Loki's empty chair, his worry only increases. This feast should be a joyous time to be with those he cares for and celebrate battles hard-fought and won. But there can be no true celebration if Loki is not here.

What is this mysterious illness? Thor sighs, cursing himself. He should have insisted that Loki go to the healers, but his brother is too stubborn by half. 

Thor takes a sip of mead and then he feels a sensation that makes him jump in his seat, as if fingers are trailing up his leg. Long, clever fingers that are so familiar to him. Thor glances down, but there is no one there.

_How strange_ , he thinks, and begins to wonder if perhaps Loki's illness was little more than a trick.

Thor takes a bite of food and laughs along with everyone else at the tale Volstagg is telling. He is about to interject a part of the story that his friend has left out when this time he feels the soft press of a kiss against the swell of his cock. The kisses continue, maddening and feather-light. There is no mistaking it now, his tormentor must surely be Loki.

Thor drains his goblet of mead quickly. He places it down on the table and then knocks it to the ground with a casual sweep of his arm, pretending that it was an accident.

"It seems the drink has already gone to your head, my friend!" Volstagg says.

"Aye," Thor says with a laugh as he drops down to the floor and crawls under the table. 

"What are you doing?" Thor hisses. He still cannot see Loki, but he knows he's there.

Loki chuckles and reaches out an invisible hand to stroke Thor's cheek. "What does it look like, brother mine? I'm welcoming you home, of course."

"But here and now, in the middle of a feast? This is madness, Loki," Thor says, his voice an angry whisper. Loki, however, does not sound perturbed at all.

"You were gone for weeks and I was quite bored without you. The Dark Elves are so tedious. So let me have my fun," he teases. "After all, it will be fun for you as well, brother. Do not pretend the idea does not intrigue you."

"I…" Thor starts, but then he realizes that Loki is right. Foolish as it may be, the idea _does_ excite him. Just the thought of it is making his cock start to harden. The thrill of sitting in the banquet hall filled with people while his brother pleasures him under the table, with no one the wiser. 

"Exactly," Loki says, as if he can read Thor's mind. He kisses Thor quickly on the lips. "Now get back up before someone notices how long you've been down here."

Thor doesn't need to be told twice. He grabs his goblet from the floor and starts to get up when he feels Loki's grip yanking his shirt and pulling him close roughly. He feels Loki's lips pressed right against his ear, soft and warm.

"Enjoy your meal, Thor," Loki whispers. "I will surely enjoy mine." 

Loki lets him go and Thor shuffles underneath the table, pulling himself back up into his chair. 

"Took you long enough," Fandral laughs when Thor emerges. Thor can see that a maid came by while he was under the table and replaced his goblet, filling it with mead. He is grateful for it. He will need it if he's to have any hope of not giving away exactly what is going on underneath the table.

He's barely settled back into his chair when he feels Loki's hands upon him, running up and down his muscled thighs. His clever fingers work their way up until he is undoing Thor's breeches just enough to reach inside and pull out his half-hard cock.

Thor swallows hard and does his best to keep acting like nothing is amiss. He's thankful that everyone is well on their way to being drunk, this will hopefully make them far less observant of any strange behavior on his part. 

Loki starts to stroke him slowly, gripping tight and working him up and down. Thor sighs as his cock continues to harden. Thor takes a drink of mead and it is just in time because Loki has now started licking the head of Thor's cock while he strokes. 

The feast rages on around him, but for Thor it seems like time stands still. All he can focus on is the feel of Loki's hands and mouth on him, making him ache for more. He knows this whole thing is foolish and dangerous, but that only seems to make him harder. 

Loki keeps licking the head, teasing Thor mercilessly while Thor struggles to control himself. He keeps drinking, letting the goblet muffle his moans. But even still, his breathing is becoming more labored and his face is flushed.

"You look ill, Thor," Sif says, concern in her voice. "Perhaps you should not drink so much."

Loki, of course, chooses that moment to pull off and suck on Thor's balls. Thor lets out a loud moan into the goblet, which earns him a strange look from both Sif and Hogun.

"It is just this mead, it is so delicious!" he manages to choke out. "I… we have been on the battlefield so long that I have missed the comforts of home."

This seems to satisfy them for the moment and Thor lets out a small sigh of relief. But it is short lived because Loki is sucking him hard now, taking Thor's cock deep inside his hot, wet mouth. His cock hits the back of Loki's throat and he swallows around it convulsively. It feels so good it makes Thor want to shout, but instead he makes a fist and coughs into it, hoping to hide his gasps and moans. 

Loki pulls off and Thor coughs into his fist again, this time to keep himself from cursing Loki for teasing him so. He cannot hear anything over the din of the banquet hall, but he imagines that he can hear Loki laughing at him. Thor grips the table and takes a deep breath, but he would much rather grip the back of Loki's head and push him down, to rut into Loki's mouth hard until he comes.

But he cannot, not here in front of everyone. All he can do for now is be patient and know that though Loki loves to tease him, he will not leave Thor unsatisfied. 

Loki licks the head of Thor's cock a few more times, and then he stops playing around. Thor's legs tremble as Loki starts sucking fast and deep, giving Thor everything. His head bobs up and down furiously, the sound of his moans sending vibrations through Thor's cock. Thor clenches his fists and lets out a shaky breath as the pleasure washes over him.

It's just too much, Loki's mouth is so perfect and Thor needs this so badly. Thor doubles over the table, hair in his eyes and his face pressed down so far that it's practically in his plate of food. He clenches his fists again and shudders, silently begging Loki to let him come. 

"Thor!" Sif says, "What is wrong?"

But Thor can't move, can't speak. He keeps his head bowed and bites his lip so hard it bleeds as he rides out his orgasm. Loki's mouth keeps working, never letting up even as Thor shoots spurt after spurt of hot come into his hungry mouth. Loki swallows it all, proving once again that his mouth as talented in this as it is in convincing Thor to go along with his plans.

Thor sighs and shudders, feeling himself go boneless as he comes down. With great effort, he pulls himself upright again and looks at Sif. He knows he must look a complete mess, all out of breath, flushed face and sweaty hair. 

"You must be ill, Thor," she says, touching his forehead to see if he has a fever.

"Maybe it is the same illness that affected Loki," Hogun says.

"I… yes," Thor says, "I feel I may have come down with this illness as well. I should retire to my chambers, friends."

And Loki must have been listening to all of this because by the time Thor finishes speaking, Loki has tucked Thor's cock back into his breeches. 

Thor quickly says goodbye to everyone, eager to get away from the banquet hall. But he does not go to his own chambers. Instead, he heads straight towards Loki's rooms. Loki will surely return there soon and they will have words. Loki has had his fun tormenting and teasing Thor, and Thor looks forward to exacting his revenge all night long. 


End file.
